Electric fires are well known. Such fires provide a range of simulated flame and/or fuel effects. Typically these effects are generated using one or more mechanical or optical elements to create the visual impression of a burning fire. They are often used in domestic environments where a user wishes to replicate a conventional open fire without having to burn combustible fuel.
There are many ways to provide flame effects within the housing of an electric fire. Known arrangements are useful in generating a flicker effect which is visible on the screen, but there is a continued desire to provide more and more realistic effects which can be generated in a manner whereby the user of the fire is not aware of the means used to create the effects.
It is known to provide electric fires with flame effect simulators which are usefully employed to generate flame effects within an interior of the electric fire such that a user gets the visual impression of a fire burning within the fire. Such flame effect simulators are typically combined with an artificial fuel bed which provides for a simulation of the combustible material that is employed within the electric fire.
One example of a known electric fire is GB 2460453 co assigned to the present assignee. This document describes a steam generator whereby water is stored in a liquid reservoir and is then drawn into a steam generator where it is boiled to form steam. This steam exits the steam generator as a curtain of steam onto which light is directed. Problems associated with using steam in the generation of a flame effects include the fact that the steam itself comprises large molecules or droplets of water whose number is not sufficient and whose size does not lend well to forming distinct and discernible individual flames. Furthermore the actual steam is generally visible-similarly to how one can view the steam emitting from a kettle when it is boiling which can detract from the overall effect. Another disadvantage relates to the noise generated by boiling water to form steam which can again detract from the overall effect desired. Another disadvantage is the volume of water that is required in the liquid reservoir to ensure an adequate supply of steam during the use of the fire, the boiling of the water can cause the reservoir to deplete quite quickly.
Therefore while the fires described in many of the prior art arrangements for simulating the fuel and flames of a solid fuel fire provide a very pleasant, interesting and realistic effect, there remains room for improvement.